<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa V3 But Google Translated by UlbertSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644390">Danganronpa V3 But Google Translated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlbertSnow/pseuds/UlbertSnow'>UlbertSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone’s names are different, Gen, Translated, crackfic, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlbertSnow/pseuds/UlbertSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. I basically ran the V3 transcript through Google Translate far too many times and....this...just....this...</p><p>Featuring the CEO of Cafeterias, Kaede’s alter ego, Wheel Confused, and Maple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Game Of Kill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H E M I P L E G I A: The Slot Machine Is Super</p><p> Pop, try a size. Other dolls.</p><p> Wheel.</p><p>One of the hardest parts is determining the correct time. It's hard to say goodbye out of fear</p><p>Wheel….Where are you going?</p><p>Accountant Duke of Fark Ballin. For do, click to think. Port Perret</p><p>Wheel...you</p><p>Poe, or Massim.  Because ... one of them is here.</p><p>Cafeteria-Oh, how are you?  In this case, discrimination on personal grounds.</p><p> Frequently asked questions about Pasta...</p><p> ...We will end the world.</p><p>Wheel: well, take a moment.  A plan of peace and tranquility.</p><p>I'm a nun, do you have a story about the bridge?  It was important from the beginning ...</p><p>Wheel: Leave them alone!</p><p> Daughter herb, my wife's box, bloating, bloating and body aches. Merry Christmas </p><p> ???: .... HNG:</p><p> I don't have a dress or school uniform ... I don't know how to wear sports clothes.</p><p>A duo about these tutorials and greetings ...</p><p>???: About me?</p><p>Wheel: What is your goal?</p><p>Shuyi: don't worry</p><p>Wheel: remember?</p><p>Change. What is it? How do you do that?</p><p>Wheel: dream</p><p>I do not know.</p><p>Wheel: Cafe CEO Emerin?</p><p>Shuyi ... He wrote: Emery Saihara Shuichi.</p><p>Wheel: One day, Kade Akamatsi. Honey, skinny ... hash!  </p><p>Shuyi: AAAAH!,  more…</p><p>surrender to half.</p><p>Wheel: Wow ... I had a great time.  There is no agreement on how to follow the rules and regulations of the school.  I don't know what to do, I can't help it ... I don't know what to do now ... I don't know what to do ... I don't know what to do.  .. "</p><p>Wheel: “....Dollars"</p><p>Wheel: “Duke ... After the cow?  Different surnames, different, no problem.  School in the school is one of the most important things in school….”</p><p>Shuyi: Yeah ... it's normal ... what school, what?  Dog school?</p><p>Wheel: There is written “Police…”</p><p>                                (........)</p><p>Shuyin: One of the savings! Maple! Is here!</p><p>Wheel: My God!  What to do?</p><p>When we ran to the door and fled from the robots, we saw ...</p><p>???: Oh, there are a lot of people here.</p><p> ???: Does this monster stalk you all?</p><p> ??? : What is it?  What do you expect from your mother?</p><p> ???: Should I check what happened?</p><p> ?  ?  ?  : Can’t not!  It's so dangerous there!</p><p> ???: Another monster might be hiding nearby ...</p><p>Maple: Come on!</p><p>*Scream*</p><p>Fan: Who are you?  Because I am here?</p><p>Rent: 16</p><p>Rent: We are talking about 16 people, all human beings.</p><p>???: What do you think that means?</p><p>16 …..study?</p><p>                      (........)</p><p>Rent:  I thought I was going to laugh at the polls but I didn't know what I was doing.</p><p>Wheel:  Hello Luther</p><p>???  Child If you are 16 years old it is important because it is important</p><p>Rent: Tip until the track!  See everything</p><p>???  If this is your ear, what if it is?</p><p>It is not the same as that, it is the same.</p><p>Meanwhile …...one in the field...</p><p> ???: Well that's great!  !!  Come on!  !!</p><p> ??  ??: Start Yes Yes Yes</p><p>???: It's okay? WHO?</p><p> ???  Kahahahahahahaha Consult and Contact us! !!  !!  !!  !!</p><p>???  These are fairies and the stars are too???  </p><p>???: There is a "he" to do this.</p><p>???: very well !!!!!</p><p>???  Choosing a plain is not easy for ordinary people.</p><p>???: Ingen is not a bad thing, it is a bad thing.</p><p> ???: Thank you !!! Without brushing your teeth</p><p>  ???: ... I just wonder.  I.  .. ..</p><p> ???  Don't follow the cheeses!  !!  !!</p><p> Exisals and Exisals by Exisals</p><p> ???  ... I'm in Extasis now</p><p> ???: Ah!  !!  From my part!</p><p>''Exisals”</p><p>???  I promised to read the script</p><p> ???  Yes Yes.  ...</p><p>??: Yes?  Should this be removed?????  Are you sorry???</p><p> ???: Yes! Where!</p><p>  ??? : I am not ready.</p><p>                            (.........)</p><p> </p><p>Monotarot, Monodan, Monofanny, Monosuke, Monokid</p><p>Mono-USB: Stand up and make Ursine shine! With all the goodness, monokubs become us!</p><p> Monotaro: Are you pregnant? I have left Exisal. Fear us?  </p><p>Monokid: Conard, Pre-Palace you!</p><p>Monofanny: It's terrible!</p><p>Monokid: I am a messenger from hell, who turns you into hell.</p><p> Monosuke: Not that. Monocat, You are.  Eliminate the effects of the disease!</p><p>Monotaro: Huh? Is singing meaningful?</p><p>???: Hello, How do you move?</p><p>??  ??  ??  : I do not know ...</p><p>???: move the hugs.</p><p>???: Apparently they are called "The Monocubs"</p><p>Cheeky Teddy?  Monocub?</p><p>Maple: You are a unicorn named Presenza!</p><p> Monodaro: Oh, this is rich in monodampass.  He discussed the simplification with close friends.  Last years' imagination really hit a bus right there.</p><p>Monotaro: is this Monodan Passage?</p><p>Monotaro: Monodam!  Don't you want to open the passage?</p><p>Rent : You know you're right I would say.  I think about it. Cheesier from the back?  Why is this so dramatically absurd?</p><p>Monokid: Great! Normal! Boring!</p><p>Monosuke: Presenza ... Do you think you missed a Memoire encore?</p><p>Monotaro: This should come before you wake up.</p><p>Hello, media!  If you are Seoul then ...</p><p>Monokid: Ah!  Who the hell are you</p><p>??  ??  ??  : What do you think?</p><p>Monosuke: How are you, Want to Know-Better ... of talent?</p><p>Renubo's talent?</p><p>Maple: Jen'en will pass.  I help special abilities, more I would not say. This is the Maximum Competition pass.</p><p>Intervention 1: I have nothing that I have…..</p><p>Monokid: Says you! Your Encore surpasses its main premiere!</p><p>Monosuke: Monofanny ... Responsible pass, is that you?</p><p> Red monkey: Sleep?  Are you really fat?</p><p> Monosuke: Appearance, well-being, ambience</p><p>Monotaro: Well that's so untrue, it seems Trèscal to me.  We have not whispered to wake up.</p><p>Monokid: Awesome! Yes, it is fantastic!</p><p>Confused/Wheel: whatever it is, you're really a ... unicorn, so ...</p><p>Monosuke: The evil Vampire is a bastard.  The supposed "problem" is SOLVED ... In fact, it is a big problem.</p><p> Monosuke: Everyone forgets and becomes a leg. </p><p>Forget?</p><p>Monotaro: The Ultimate Hunt creates everyone's memories and becomes different.</p><p> ??  ??  ??: What are you saying, what is J'aime-Dire?</p><p> Monosuke: That’s not the past tense.</p><p> Monotaro: You must choose to be near the True polling place.</p><p> Monofanny: You must restore the deaths to those who remember the Past seal!</p><p> Monosuke: What is it? You are Diana</p><p> Kakuyoshi: Yes I am….Are you talking about sealed CES kills?</p><p>Monotaro What should we talk about when you ask questions like many ask?</p><p> Monofanny: None of the Rapids singers are always an old boyfriend!</p><p> Monosuke: Nobody wants to see most of the usual school complaints.</p><p>Monokid: All right, update your clothing packages and let's make the cute series. </p><p> Monofanny: You have a soul! Keep it up, They have peace!</p><p>Solve one/Shuyin: really really ...?</p><p>Monosuke: Everyone is a place of interest.</p><p>Monokid: Of course!  As soon as Brise is here, the game of kill will end.</p><p> The game of kill...</p><p> The Monotaro: Flashlight can now help you form your Talent to explore places of interest ...</p><p> Monotaro: This fantastic story is under maintenance!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring<br/>-Kaede as Wheel Confused<br/>-Shuichi as Emery Saihara, CEO of Cafeterias<br/>-Rantaro as Rent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Looking For Braincells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the translation for the post-voting segment of the first trial and up to Kaede’s/Wheel’s execution. </p><p>Shuichi decides to hunt for braincells in his search for the truth, quite literally. Kaito is awfully excited about the whole thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monokuma: Well, at the point in which order is called missing, but votes are certain! Rantaro has been killed by a man known as the great philanthropist, Wheel!</p><p>Wheel: ... Come here...</p><p>Mother: Well ...?  What do you mean by good? </p><p>Wheel: Not really, but ... I might have more good than you</p><p>Tenko: Hey, you're fine! The worst for everyone!</p><p> Tsumugi: What did he say I said what?</p><p>K1-B0: Kaede, what do you have to do?</p><p>Verletzter: I'm accepting you ... unless you choose a minulle ...</p><p>Mother: hey ... you have been happily closed!</p><p>Shuichi: Wheel is dirty...</p><p>Wheel: Not that Lady...</p><p>Wheel: It's like Shuichi said, I will join a company and finish the Carnage-Spel portal.</p><p>Shuichi: But why are you fencing to kill them?  Have the site or captured ...</p><p>Wheel: Because the brain could always live, running to kill everyone.</p><p>Wheel: Yes... worried, what happened to me.</p><p>Korekiyo: Have you ever had anything to do with killing Mastermind?</p><p>Kokichi: What to kill someone else?</p><p>Wheel: Right ….Kill the Mastermind! It’s better than this place to escape together!</p><p>Shuichi:.....</p><p>Kokichi: But Kaede. Have you ever been there?  Monokuma wants you. He wants carnage.<br/>
I felt the need to kill and I lived lost.  </p><p>Tsumugi: Wait, say it….</p><p>Miu: But you're not wrong.  It is actually a pistol. </p><p>Tenko: But if Made Kaede weren't in nowhere, you'd all be Dead ...</p><p>Kokichi: What you had to remember, Hey!  So he sounded tanned ... pissed!  Angry at himself for being tanned with me!</p><p>Shuichi: Kokichi, it's okay.  I can see the Action Traves.</p><p>Kokichi: Wow.  What are you sure of, huh?</p><p>Wheel: Ok. Reason. They played with me.  It was a great tan. </p><p>Wheel: The innocent has taken a life! Not another murderer! Everyone must blame me!</p><p>Shuichi: Wheel, I'm great to come with you!</p><p>Wheel: After getting to know Rantaro's corpse, when I saw the mastermind’s account didn't finish ... THIS was done confessing to you. </p><p>Wheel: It was actually due to the sale. </p><p>Hose: I see ... I confessed to avenging the confessed. At that moment, I would have allowed Von Court to attend …</p><p>Kirumi: Ok, so I took advantage of First Blood, I was obliged to hide the truth. .</p><p>Wheel: Yes, true...</p><p>Korekiyo: The way the First Blood works you better against them than you.</p><p>Wheel: But I have time TOWARDS THIS... If for everyone, now the place of things... I should tell you how to do FORWARD for everyone. </p><p>Shuichi: Is a CEO also a judgment? Do you mind the brain?</p><p>Wheel: Rantaro’s death would’ve been felt by others. </p><p> K1-B0: Your brain is guilty for this game of class. </p><p> Angie: Ah, Kaede said that.</p><p>Wheel: But before starting, I wanted to find Master Mind ... Then the game would be over everything except me. </p><p>Shuichi: ... It's my lick.  Wrong stab.  </p><p>Tsumugi: But that day, did the US have a brain?</p><p>Shuichi: Let me start from the beginning, but we have nothing.  Nobody did not eat nor swim.  He did, IT WAS USELESS!</p><p>Korekiyo: When is Shuichi here to be elected blackened? ... Odor has appeared</p><p>Shuichi: I'll sweat, Wheel.  I'll go back and forth for the brain to reveal itself.  </p><p>Mother: Wheel had combined all the wrong moments and ideas....</p><p>Korekiyo: All your actions are correct according to Shuichi's laws of LOGIC.</p><p>Shuichi ... Wheel on a brain ... Rantaro and others would die ... I and Wheel HAD to be assassins!  IT'S ALL MY FAULT!</p><p>Omslag: So, hey?</p><p>K1-B0: Why does the complex tan slip?  </p><p>Mother: She is not because ... who wanted Shuichi to know?</p><p>Shuichi: I ...?</p><p>Wheel:... But I don't want to be a friend who is a girl, right?</p><p>Verletzter: Towards kids... friendly?</p><p>Tenko: Kaede ... This is a lot of THIS.</p><p>Kokichi: Wheel! THIS IS SO SO MUCH!, I WILL COMMIT YOU AGAIN AND THAT ASIN AS LOCATION! ...</p><p>Miu Iruma: God, erotic idiooots ...</p><p>Wheel: Soybean idioots ...</p><p>Ryoma: We idiotically survived that time travel ...</p><p>Verletzter: Y-Yes!  We stay alive gracefully for you!</p><p>Shuichi: Wheel... or I knew, but I'll come back, I'll get out of here with you ... I'll come back up ... here.</p><p>Wheel: I'm so sorry ...</p><p>Mother: So ... now it's WAS in the US did you think why?  What is the cost to help me?  Come and sew it at ...</p><p>Monokuma: Okay, okay!  I have it!</p><p>Mother: How would you like to decide?</p><p>Monotaro: We are bored?</p><p>Momonosuke: You know how to do pop poses ... Hey, handle this liquid Teary.</p><p>Monofany: Hey, I can't stop crying ...!</p><p>Monokuma: Hehehehe ... or a hug, I see. There was nothing wrong with dogs.</p><p> Monokid: I have to let the sandwiches pass!  </p><p>Monokuma: But now we can let you stop keeping the action, so ... time to do it interesting.</p><p>Shuichi: Do you want to sew it ...Or me?</p><p>Monokuma: Pray, the moment when everyone has time for the state waiting for the pioneers!</p><p>Tenko: Kaede and execution? </p><p>Kaito: Damn! Let us do it!</p><p>Monokuma: Dovetail Exisals! The nomads are sacred. </p><p>Monophanie: Mom is the best person ever ...</p><p>Mother: Damn….yeah, what do you say?  Hare!  Kaede’s life is already a game, fight!</p><p>Verletzter: Never declare knight! and even injured!</p><p>Shuichi:...Kaede...Mother...</p><p>Wheel: Stop guys ... Yes, I am. </p><p>Shuichi: You said yes and never arrested you... We did THAT together ... You saw it, Wheel.</p><p>Shuichi: How about Schillen for now !? I said it?  We can do something up to the Finale!</p><p>Wheel: Because you are continuing. I have all of you! You are all my order!</p><p>Wheel: You believe! They can live better!  I don’t think so!</p><p>Wheel: And then ... After Chaos, right?  I believe all best friends will be cake. </p><p>K1-B0: Affirmative. </p><p>Verletzter: I'll work hard and keep my friends in the south until the south ends safely.</p><p>Kokichi: You were boring. </p><p> Monokuma: let's hinder now. I have a punishment for a pianist. Wheel. </p><p>Shuichi: Wait! please hear and listen ...</p><p>Wheel: Shuichi, I have losses ... you can lose the associative quote!  Um, you can beat it!</p><p>Monokuma: it's time for PENALTY!</p><p>Wheel: You believe!  Create yourself! </p><p>Wheel: Are you hiding...? I promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring<br/>-Kaito as Mother<br/>-Gonta as Grandmother Verletzer<br/>-Ryoma as Hose </p><p>I’m surprised the translator didn’t mess up the names as much this time. Kaito is actually a mother and Gonta is a grandmother, it’s so beautiful....</p><p>Since I basically copied from the script, the random upper-case words showed up like that by themselves. I don’t even know how or why it made some of them react so violently I’m sobbing</p><p>Thanks For Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Carnage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is supposed to be the scene that kicks off Chapter 2, where they discuss what happened in the Dining Hall. </p><p>In a twist of fate, the group was so heart-broken by Wheel’s passing that they instantly embraced cannibalism.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DOOR BELL! DOOR BELL! DOOR BELL! DOOR BELL!</p><p>Shuichi: What is it ?!  It’s Hope!  I'm going, I'm going!</p><p>Kaito: Hey, what are you doing?  It is morning already!</p><p>Shuichi: K-Kaito? Are you Gene?</p><p>Kaito: Welcome!  I was going to have breakfast and eat the dining room with everyone, no ... That's why I was looking for you...</p><p>Shuichi: But ... Gene I remember having no plans done.</p><p>Kaito: You should be in the dining room anyway.  I mean, where did I have breakfast?</p><p>Shuichi: Ah, I’m not your breakfast, so...</p><p>Kaito: Are you serious?  Yes? or do you have breakfast? what comes in the morning?</p><p> Kaito: Ah, Let's go!  The others are waiting!</p><p>Shuichi: I’m ready to get it!! In reality, not physics…..</p><p>Kaito: Oh, it's real ... I mean ... I'm ... desolate here because you say I'm surprised like you ...</p><p> Shuichi: Ah, the deal ...</p><p>Kaito: I see, Alex......</p><p>                          (..........)</p><p>Q1-B0: Write?</p><p>Gonta: ¡Yes!  ¡As if someone wanted to hide the writing in the grass!  Strange isn't it?</p><p> Angie: Hmmmm ... Atua says it's worry and graffiti.  ¡Nyahahaha!</p><p>Himiko: ¿Atua?  It's even more suspicious ...</p><p>Angie: ¿Oh?  Atua is sad?</p><p>Himiko: It's not your job</p><p>Kaito: ¿And you?  Do you still talk about bass graffiti?  Everything ... I brought Shuichi with me, let's start his breakfast .</p><p> I quickly realized that everyone was watching me.  They looked at me in surprise.</p><p>Tsumugi: Hai.</p><p>Kokichi: You finally got rid of Kaede! Was it because of her hat?</p><p>Tenko: ¡Fuck, man!  Learn some things, why not?</p><p>Kaito: You've got a hat. I didn't even notice</p><p>Tenko: And you can also tolerate the learning methods, you are called an idiot!</p><p>Shuichi: I had the feeling that he was on his way, that's all.</p><p>Shuichi: You don't have to be careful ... I took off my hat.  It’s a rabbit, like always….</p><p> Kirumi: You are right.  Excuse yourself.</p><p> Angie: I like it.  I think you look better without a hat.</p><p>Shuichi: Ahh ...Professional Gratitude.</p><p>Miu: Keh, you like it ... Unlike Plain Jane, who becomes invisible as soon as the glasses are removed.</p><p>Tsumugi: I have a simple one ... but the opposite. The true form of wearing glasses reveals my true clothes.  Hmmm ... didn't you know?  You have to pay a fee. </p><p>Kaito: Don't be late, Shuichi.  We have already decided to eat you together.</p><p> Maki: ... Decide again</p><p>Kirumi: Yeah, yeah ... I've prepared breakfast for everyone.</p><p> Shuichi: ¿Really?  Did you do it?</p><p> Kirumi: Indeed. It’s war time. Food was made</p><p> Kokichi: Kirumi, ¡You’re my real mother!</p><p> In short: I want you to be his mother too!</p><p>Q-Tip: ¿Are you two talking about a rabbit?</p><p>Tenko: ¡Hell yes! I will show you something amazing!</p><p>Tenko: ¡Look, look!  When Himiko eats, she makes a scary face!  ¡Awwww!  ¡She looks like a small Wraith!!</p><p>Himiko: Enough. It makes me hard. </p><p>We conversed casually as we started eating the food that Kirumi gave us.</p><p>In short: I don't want to be smoother, but ... that's all! You are all delicious food!</p><p>Korekiyo: It's so delicious that I want to cut my tongue.</p><p>Tsumugi: Hey, ¿Do you have a divine language?</p><p>Kirumi: If the rice isn't grinding, the air can go around every single grain.  The shape of the triangle itself is less important than maintaining a loose grip while sculpting.  It's a lot easier to explain when you picture yourself spilling everything all over your body.</p><p>Himiko: I can't make rice balls.  I can't even tell the difference about termination. </p><p> Shuichi: ... ¿How do you claim life?</p><p> Kokichi: ¿And what is wrong with you? You don't eat ... ¡oh yes! I completely forgot you! You know, because you are a robot!</p><p>Kokichi: Hey, don't look so short.  Marry a TV Stick. </p><p> K1-B0: Both not that. I am not a tusk. </p><p>Angie: ¡Nyahahahaha!  Keebo and Kokichi are doing the talking!</p><p>(Flashback) </p><p>We speak common ... How it was born would have HAPPENED.  But all we don't know is Normal.  It was a convergence of FORCED.</p><p>Men to be expected.  That happened yesterday after all.  Everyone shouts promises ... Therefore ... This kind of FORCED normality records what happened to ua.</p><p>Kaito: Huh?  Where's the pasta, Shuichi?  If you're going at an angle or THIS, I'll help myself!</p><p>Shuichi: Ah yes.  Hey, I love corners!</p><p>Those unnecessary thoughts popped out of my head, I filled up the food and popped into my mouth.</p><p> Ryoma: Sure, because before ... I speak hurt when I see it.</p><p>Miu: Stop worrying about hard graffiti, worry about the future and about sex!</p><p> Wounded: Oh, I'll finish it this morning.  Specifically, Hidden in the grass ... The words "Horse" written there.</p><p>Shuichi: Huh?  What does it mean to believe?</p><p>Korekiyo: Well ... most importantly “possible”.</p><p>Tsumughi: Including the anthropologist if there is not a high savior... I thought the period of Anthropology was serious.</p><p>Kaito: Well, what do you think of Shuichi?  We have heard of him.</p><p>Shuichi: No ... no, that's it.  I play the detective. </p><p>Angie: Anyway, you are surprised by the hidden graffiti on the grass. Can you also install God?</p><p>Wounded: From what? It's a little shit stain</p><p>Kirumi: Fell? I thought I hadn't seen any banking problems anywhere in this Academy.</p><p>Wounded: Yes, I thought about it before, But ... When they go to the drive-by by the bug park.  ... a flaw. So small you can't see it.</p><p>Wounded: Just a concise thought, there is a sensation….. No, maybe this does NOT show only concise things ...</p><p>Tenko: Gah!  Determined, definitely!</p><p>Kokichi: So messing things up while chasing something is bad?  Whoa, Gonta!  You did it!  Say yes, I can trust from time to time that we know!</p><p>Wounded: What? Really?</p><p>Kokichi: Yes! Then to work you should go for a month!</p><p>Wounded: That’s a bra!</p><p>Tsumughi: What? How do we accept Asia?</p><p>Kaito: Be careful, concise.  That guy is a real leg. </p><p>Kokichi: Yes, there is.</p><p>Wounded: Well then keep the wounded out of this. </p><p>Tsumughi: Do you believe anyone?</p><p>Kokichi: Ne-hehe ... Damaged, your tan is incredible. You know, she credibly shows that she's so …..perceptive...</p><p> When Kokichi said the bad word, the warm and informal atmosphere was broken.</p><p> F1-B0: What's up, everyone? Is there a problem with the Kokichi strip?</p><p>Wounded: Oh, Kokichi ...You should say something. </p><p>Kokichi: Huh?  What do you call "kill"?  Set forbidden the word k?  I'm sorry ... I knew ... but that doesn't make much sense, does it?  This game is called Carnage.</p><p> Tenko: Hurry! can you be so unknown?  Special statements from yesterday! That's why I hate degenerate men! You are an amoeba, son of the Considered!</p><p> Tsumughi: It doesn't matter how you do it.  "What good is the color blood?"  It’s good for you!</p><p>Kokichi: The advice is to talk to Monokuma's violins while playing them.  Are you listening?  Skip me, skipping individual. </p><p>Monokuma: Hey!  You seem to prosper.  Let me go</p><p>Kokichi: Yes, you like to attack me!</p><p>Maki: Isn't it your fault?</p><p>Monokuma: Hmmm ...?  Won?  Not to intimidate!  Bullying is not pleasant!  Bullying is the worst!  Personally, I believe that bullying is a belief! It’s the queen’s' fault! You should raise your authority better!</p><p> Ryoma: Why do you exist in this place?</p><p>Monokuma: Ahh ... I thought I would gift you for surviving the midnight exam.</p><p>Shuichi: Price ...?</p><p>GET UP AND LET URSINE HAVE FUN</p><p>Monotaro: Get up and smile, Ursine ... Uh, the salon, right?</p><p>Monofan: We brought it ... yes ... so I'll give it to you then ...</p><p> Monokuma: Hmmm??  My kids look a little sick.  Good again.  You are still incredibly adorable.</p><p>Himiko: Are you ... abusing yourself?</p><p>Monotaro: It's um .um….</p><p>Himiko: I knew it.  I understand ... from experience.</p><p>Tenko: Experience?!  Himiko, have you been bullied before? Do you have feelings?</p><p>Tenko: Gaaaah!  Use your magic to turn rejected people who have bullied you into unhappy people!</p><p> Himiko: I don't use magic.  And don't limit yourself to my backstory.</p><p>Monokuma: What?  Wait ... monocubes ... are they scaring you?  The only way!  Monocub should always be!  Hi, you guys play well together, right?  I'm not a bad parent, am I?  Even if they're being bullied, it's not because I'm a bad parent, right?</p><p>Monodam: All Sams..... Has arrived. Always.</p><p> Monokuma: is that so?  My children are good children.  They would never bother each other.</p><p>Himiko: The bullying never stopped me ... People are you. </p><p>Monosuke: Well, I think the threatening atmosphere we created is perfect.  Because we are a team of terrible ruffians who are drugging you to hell!</p><p>Monokuma: Hahahaha!  What adorable villains!</p><p>Monosuke: Anyway, we bring the rewards that everyone has been waiting for.</p><p>         (........)</p><p>Monosuke: Listen!  Because we have these incredible crazy prices for you!  A dragon, a wizard, and a zombie hexagon!</p><p>Monosuke: All these prices are one!</p><p>Monotaro: Wow, what a random pile of trash!  Very well! Very well!</p><p>Monofani: I don't understand why they are prices, but are they still not appreciated?</p><p>Kaito: What the heck is that?  What do we do about it?</p><p>Monokuma: To be honest, I'm not sure. Not knowing means that you don’t know. </p><p>Monokuma: Move forward and then go back to the beginning. </p><p>Bottom line: it's sweet.</p><p>Tsumugi: Don’t be happy, Gonta.</p><p>Monokuma: Anyway!  If so, do the best you can!</p><p>Monodam: let's do it</p><p>Monosuke: You can avenge all the bullying by keeping to our secret weak point!</p><p>Monophany: a secret vulnerability !?  You mean, like, crackers and the like, huh?</p><p>Monotaro: N-not that!  Beyond!</p><p>Tsumugi: Wait, so crackers are your sweet spot?</p><p>Monodam: I'll never do that, I just want to</p><p>Monotaro: What? To accompany you?  "Really?"</p><p>Monosuke: Don't be fooled. He killed a kid. Remember?</p><p>GOODBYE! WAIT!</p><p>Kokichi: Hmmm ... when I see this robot, I remember Keebo ...</p><p>K1-B0: Am I really left out?</p><p> Maki: So ... what are we going to do with this damn garbage?</p><p>Tsumugi: Maybe we should throw them around campus on these mysterious things?</p><p>Ryoma: What if we do?</p><p>Tsumugi: Um ...You are now confused...</p><p>Kokichi: Well, we know as soon as we try.  Then I take the garbage.</p><p>Kaito: Well, we leave it.</p><p>Shuichi: What?  Myself?</p><p>Kaito: You are the ultimate truth, right?  You should be good. So I leave you alone. </p><p>Shuichi: Ok ... I'll attempt. </p><p>Kokichi: Dude, whatever ... I think that's good.</p><p>So I have to visit the school and find out why these mysterious things are used.  Okay, let's move on ...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring<br/>-Gonta as Wounded, but also Bottom Line<br/>-Keebo as F1-B0</p><p>It seems the biggest plot twist of this fic is that the game they were in wasn’t even DRV3, but an edgier version called Carnage. Makes sense somehow.</p><p>The translator makes up so much new lore on the spot that it’s hard to keep track of. Maybe it’ll all pay off in the end. </p><p>Thanks For Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. High Pressure Capillary Stress Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is the translation of the second trial, or at least, the first half of it. </p><p>Wheel and Rent are dead :( But Nishihara develops a totally legit second persona and takes on the trial, with totally-not-Ryoma as the victim. Will he find the culprit? Not likely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monokuma: Hmm, how wonderful!  First, do the test explicitly! In this case, the debate is debated: "Is he the culprit?" This is the door of the fruit.  In the church they decide well, only the guilty will be punished.  Syntax, I benefit from ...Pray for everyone and judge him, he will be punished and only rocks are to blame for Saishu Academy!<br/>
Before the decree was adopted, The Queen abstained from "Morality".  So ... let's get started on this crazy high pressure capillary stress test!!</p><p> Ouma: Of course he is the most suspicious person in this case’s case ...</p><p> Chabashira: Everyone, let's do our best together!</p><p>Ouma: Well, the obvious suspicions of the others are suspicious...</p><p>Chabashira: Come on, let's laugh! Sure, blame the criminals. Hilarious!</p><p> Ouma: He was responsible for running the show when it occurred in the middle of the show …</p><p>Chabashira: It started!  Tenkoe Fighting Spirit's tail, for the rest of you!</p><p>Ouma: Chabashira-chan, why are you going my way?  On the night of El Paso, the talk goes nowhere.</p><p>Chabashira: What?  But am I not going?  And you're sure the conversation you want isn't about a good thing, right?  I think that amol is very soluble and very interesting for desituation.…..</p><p>Angie: Himiko i zijn meer Misstänkt.</p><p>Yumeno: ... what do you speak with!???</p><p>Chabashira: Wait a minute!  Why are you skeptical of Yumeno-san and Angie-san? She will send him friends!?!?</p><p>Angie: Hmm, look, God really is what He says, Angie.  Le met de divisie van Divino, because God will show us all the way to life ... If you don't thank them, you can be punished by God, you know?</p><p>Chabashira: Who cares about God?  Tenko can't kill such a thing!  Tenko confirms that Yumeno is on the defensive team!</p><p>Toujou: Prohibition of sin is a sin, Yumeno-san is darkness. </p><p>KIIBO: After all, Hoshi died in the middle of the show.</p><p>Shinguuji: I don't know, but I can't think of any other way for your body to suddenly appear in the bathtub and do some kind of underwater escape trick.  In this case, it's very easy to doubt Yumeno-san because you did this magic.</p><p>Yumeno: You're angry ... Genenut's trick ... Escaping the water It was ... real magic!</p><p> Momota: Gene found a problem ... you talked about what Gene heard.</p><p>Angie: Magic, uh, if there was such a thing, it would be great.  It seems like a strange and mysterious miracle.  So Himiko, did you kill Ryota?  This is the case of confession.</p><p>Chabashira: Stop the amber! Gene, why is this happening?</p><p> Ouma: Hi, Yumeno Channel made an underwater prank and killed Hose. </p><p>Yumeno: Fuck it. There was no trick, it was ... real magic.</p><p>Gonta: Possibly on the current situation aside to keep the decryptor?  Is Merkittävä really a magician because he is so important?</p><p>Harukawa: Talk to me about all the ways and makeup.  If so, we really think you are the culprit, who do you know?</p><p>Chabashira: Please stop bullying Yumeno-san!  She is so small and cute, how can you do that for her?</p><p>Shiragane: You want to protect her, but I think it will happen soon.</p><p>Nishihara: It may be the turn of a natural event ...But it's okay ... really? commit to the case where camo equipment is used as a detergent.<br/>
Absolutely, I have to ... after all, I'm a high school kid. </p><p>                      (.............)</p><p>--Walk upside down--</p><p>          Surprise!<br/>
--Enokuma Stick 2<br/>
- Scratched hand<br/>
- Donor Tricks</p><p>Anger: It depends on whether you received the weapon from God. The author is here and there.</p><p> Open: Near the eastern border...Then the pillars with the tombs are hung from the water tanks of the stars ...Wow, that's why the road is alive!</p><p>System: They are still alive, and the bones of piranha are too. He does not die. </p><p>Yumeno: False qualities!</p><p>System: How much time did you spend on your chest?</p><p>Nishihara: The imperatives must be born without errors, and they must be ...!</p><p>Nishihara: Get the bag! He is a living thief, he is a pirate, he is a star. </p><p> Absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent absent</p><p>Mother: I mean, that man is a star</p><p>Open: Huuuh, Monokuma has an arc.</p><p>Chabashira: Don't forget the patient, it's hot at first!</p><p>Anger: Mass, Mass ... What's the difference?<br/>
Himiko is simple.  HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA</p><p>Hope: Yumeno has 60 seconds </p><p>Never: Here's Siegel, when he did it, I have to be precise.</p><p>Nishihara: When Hoshi drowns ... it's only natural he dies ...When he drowned, he said the deadline, which was ...</p><p>1-Presentation downloader<br/>
2-The Before<br/>
3-Eat Cake</p><p>Nishihara: I’m incorrect!</p><p>Shinguuji: Yes, ... finished it, and at that moment he was already dead.</p><p>Hope: Is it somewhere else?</p><p>Dear: Gene... Do you manage the mass?</p><p>System: Guns are a great hideaway! </p><p>Open: At the time, she was preparing to receive human resources </p><p>Mother:... Yumeno always wants a Passilen room?</p><p>Yumeno:  ... that was magical.</p><p>Dear: he was really a wizard ...</p><p>Harukawa: Shut the door ...</p><p>Shinguuji: Kukuku ... Yumeno is doing the dishes. This is the one person who provides a lot of headstrong men and women.. ..</p><p>Chabashira: First of all, you always blame Yumeno-san!  Second of all, you are also my boring and drunk father!</p><p> Silver: THIS.</p><p>Mother: Do you agree with this knowledge..?</p><p>Anger: In this way, the whole ensemble is a trio of fathers</p><p> Dear:... Was it a magical beat?</p><p>Yumeno: Yes ... it was magical.</p><p>Chabashira: Ah, Yumeno's curse is the cursed toes of the world</p><p>Silver: Come on, recycle!</p><p>Nishihara: Understand the tricks without reading </p><p>//////////////////////</p><p>-Start the debate-</p><p>   Looking at the ball:<br/>
- Hand strap closure<br/>
- Concise test<br/>
- Water tank stuff</p><p>Kiibo: When Yumeno escaped from the tank ...</p><p>Angie: Maybe it came out of a tank or something.</p><p>Grandmother: If he had done something like this, we certainly would have seen it.</p><p>Always: There had to be a cheat mechanism somewhere on the stage.</p><p>Shinguuji: In this case, the curtain covering the tank looks suspicious. I am not the curtain. </p><p>Momota: What about the glass plate that fell into the tube?</p><p>Harukawa: Was there a hidden door in the tank?</p><p>Chabashira: I think it's really magical!</p><p>Brief: Oh, so she used magic to drive him into madness!</p><p>Irma: Hello, if you had two Yumenos, what would you think? One of them is hidden money!</p><p>White eye: Like I said, cosplay is more than just a costume.</p><p>Nishihara: Yes, another tank in Yumeno's lab had the same structure ...There was a hidden door in the idea.  So something like this could have been used for something during the show!</p><p>Harukawa: Was there a hidden door in the tank?</p><p>Nishihara: I agree! That's exactly what Harukawa-san says.  There was a hidden door in the idea.</p><p>Harukawa: Hmm ... so it really was.</p><p> Nishihara: Yes.  There was another tank similar to Yumeno's that was used for the show in the lab and I studied it ...At the top right of the tank was a door that could be opened from the inside.  It was a hidden door from which you could escape.</p><p> </p><p>                        -To break-</p><p>Chabashira: I reject your opinion with my strength! Professor Nishihara, there is something strange about your argument!</p><p>Nishihara: Virginia?  Strange ... What's wrong with that place?</p><p>Chabashira: Yes Yes!  If you can't say it, it means that you are just a threat, Nishihara-san! No way-!  For threats like yours, it's perfect when Tenko really brings you back with her hot fist!</p><p>           -Start the battle of swords-</p><p>Balls of Evidence:<br/>
- Reduce the number of piranhas<br/>
-Kingdom of Pirannia<br/>
- Wet stairs</p><p>Chabashira: To open the side of the tube ...... that doesn't mean that Yumeno-san used it to escape underwater! does not use anything as a hidden door! Tenko is so abusive! Here's my fist!</p><p>Nishihara: Wait a minute ... listen to me before you hit me. You said you were confident ... What is confidence?</p><p>Chabashira: After all, if he used that door to get out of the tank ...So a lot of water came out at one time! And everything around was wet, right? Something like that wouldn't work at all! I could see through it! Anyway, my fist is here now!</p><p>Nishihara: Of course, when you get out of the tank, everything around is wet …For this reason, the underwater escape trick had a different mechanism. I can't say it's wet ... but I’ll announce that the stairs are definitely wet. </p><p>Chabashira: And everything around was wet, right?</p><p>Nishihara: I’LL CUT YOU DOWN</p><p>//////////</p><p>Nishihara: After immediately entering Yumeno, the curtains do not perform comme fendus as part of the van of spectacle ...When she did, the water poured out in a trap, so that near the non-wet Genealogy area ...</p><p>Shirogane: So how did she get there? goodbye?</p><p>SAIHARA: Of course, young people are likely to escape by stairs. that I probably opened it south-facing behind the scenes. The Would Other section probably hasn't opened.</p><p>Kiibo: The person himself up the stairs and let it in.</p><p>SAIHARA: Since that person or youth soaked dancer vera matters, it's impossible to leave their traces of escape in the eighth hot neighborhood.</p><p>Yumeno: Sew ... Sew ...</p><p>Grandmother:... It doesn't seem like an era that's the right answer, birds.</p><p>Yumeno: They were because wizards.               </p><p>South Saihara: that's it!</p><p>Nishihara:... your Elevator's clothes change, right?</p><p>Yumeno:¡Naaaa ... Naaaa ...!</p><p>Anger: Come to think of it, a towel was  in reserve this morning, didn't it tell Himiko?</p><p>Yumeno: ¡Naaaaa</p><p>Chabashira: Uweee -!  As Always, Please Reply-</p><p>Shinguuji: Your appreciation, so she also brought a towel.  Well, it probably would have been difficult to have her hair as short as a drug... But Yumeno-san  wears a hat with more over it, The person would have been so open, it wasn't even a little damp.</p><p> </p><p>Chabshira: Father! She wouldn't get wet!  Yumeno-in which means she has a non-mental wet!</p><p>Shirogane: And what would that situation imply?</p><p> Yumeno ... Is your time not getting clean?</p><p>Yumeno:.....................Hey ... he wins. It is what it is. </p><p> Harukawa: Yes, I can hear you speak. </p><p>Yumeno: I admit that I don't need the tank! Escape the tank with hot water under my wizard!</p><p>Iruma: Again, this is how you stay Paska Spray for so long!  Are your brains so ugly when it comes to the agreements of resale, listen!</p><p>Shinguuji: That is a fascist escape. Maybe grandmother should continue the discussion</p><p>Corto: But there is no Yumeno, inside the hot water escape deposit?</p><p>Iruma: Do you mean a trap you entered while your corpse was okay? What?</p><p>Kiibo: There is not enough space to not  keep two people warm at the same time.</p><p>Shirogane: Yes, The Great Bustards were not bastards. </p><p>Anger: They didn't have to be there at the same time -.  After all, they only had to change places -. All she had to take off was not established as the body went up or kicked them to get out or escape the tank ...Then they wait for themselves, they can just see that slide and everything clarified -!</p><p> Chabashira: One moment please! That's certain!</p><p>Yumeno: Shut up ... Naaaa ...</p><p> Chabashira: UUU ... You already have all the Seeds working ... Why and so close to Yumeno, Angie-san ...!</p><p>Anger: You behave in such a way that Himiko is better for screens, but ... What does it show to you that they do more or are linkable? Everyone would die and his fault would be yours, you know?  Which, even if our offer was to offer it to the death god, it would disappear too, right?”</p><p>Nishihara: Good Morning Anger. </p><p>Yumeno:.....................</p><p>Chabashira: Himiko continued to die in Tenko! </p><p>                -Debate STARTED-</p><p>               EVIDENCE BALLS:<br/>
-Monokuma For Two<br/>
-Gonta Doujin<br/>
-Ouma Testified </p><p> </p><p> Anger: Location of the person who exchanged Ryota´s dead corpse and put it in the water ... Maybe Himiko was alone.</p><p> Shinguuji: When Yumeno lost…....She pulled it down the stairs ...and it happened</p><p> Chabashira: What did I see?</p><p>Grandmother: No one knows what he means by being born: It is a magic trick. </p><p>Iruma: Damn, damn magic tricks!</p><p> Chabashira: ¡Don't take them!</p><p>Nishihara: It is possible that Yumeno changed places with Ryota during the Underwater era ...<br/>
But I feel that someone should look at which tank moment </p><p>Nishihara: : I REJECT IT!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring<br/>-Shuichi as both Professor Nishihara and South Saihara<br/>-Angie as Anger<br/>-Kokichi as Open<br/>-Kirumi as System<br/>-Tenko as Hope<br/>-Miu as Dear and Irma (I think?) <br/>-K1-B0 as Never</p><p> </p><p>Okay, this translation actually scared me because it started to sound coherent for a second. Though I calmed down once the trial was derailed again. Since the translator kept changing their names even I lost track of who everyone was lol </p><p>There’s really no order to these chapters but I’ll probably rearrange them according to what I translate next. I’m open to suggestions as always. </p><p>Thanks For Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. National Council of Human Rights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the translation of the scene where the Necronomicon is introduced. </p><p>Angie’s student council evolves into a totalitarian regime in charge of the United Nations, everyone is less than pleased about the whole thing. </p><p>Everyone is also a zombie apparently.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu: Masculinity... I'm tired from heat. I will fix my own computer.</p><p> Shuichi: Ah, do you remember the calculator on the floor? Can you think?</p><p>Miu: Yes ... I just started a work on that, so all the triggers I know are Technicians, ... But I know that feet are fine.  I would like to say that it is not too late to become a subscriber.</p><p>Korekiyo: Jealous... is that you?</p><p>Q1-B0: Of course not. What? Never.  from a celiacial calculator to a calculator.</p><p>Tsumughi: Jealous robots are calculators?  It's more likely than you think. </p><p>Kokichi: Hi Guys, am I sleeping or something?  What do you mean?  Poof, can I ... I'm lying!  Just for the sake of saying that before Maki, the need is here!</p><p>Kaito: Say nothing stupid.  If you never know, they will know each other better!</p><p> Kokichi: Maybe everyone will like it! This dangerous assassin should be kept away from the US!  Obviously I don't want it at all!</p><p>Kaito: What will be the best courtesy?</p><p>Angie: You're right.  And death. The assassination will fit. They have a life in the pacific….</p><p>Himiko: Nyeeeh, it's like Angie.</p><p>Tsumugi: Yes, it's like Angie.</p><p>Johtopäätös: Everything! I'm serious!</p><p>Kokichi: Bugs climb colossal walls, right?</p><p>Ferito: Hey, hey ... Come to the backyard before we come here….</p><p>ADD MORE AND ELEVATOR</p><p>Monokubs: Thanks for agreeing to hear from us!</p><p> Monotaro: what is it?  Why did you suddenly call us?</p><p>Monophany: We'll call! Did you forget!!!</p><p>Monodam: MONOTARY WARNING ... GENERAL ABOUT AND PRESENT! REASONS! NOW!</p><p>Shuichi: It's National Council Human Rights with a motive.</p><p>Angie: Whatever the reason. It’s no longer a game.  Let's play murder.</p><p>Tenko: That's it! We are no longer afraid of murder!</p><p> K1-B0: ... because we have Atu</p><p>Monophany: But that is generally motivated.  This motive never scares her.</p><p>Korekiyo: More afraid than ever?</p><p> Monodam: If ever you grow, there's no pass in any other option ... CONNECT MORE! CONNECT!</p><p> Monodam: CAUSE REASONS ARE ESTABLISHED</p><p>Monocubs: let's present together!</p><p> Monotaro: This shows that, the reason is an exchange student! Yes, the new student is a reason! And also a student transfer pass.</p><p>Monophany: You can educate any deceased, which of the four people and even present ... are welcome at the academy as exchange students!</p><p>Monotaro: Well?</p><p>Tsumugi: Student exchange for the ...?</p><p>Kaito: Can we ... wake someone up?</p><p>Monotaro: The writings are in Necronomicon.  In an executive ritual, as he wrote, can you revive the death as a sacrifice?</p><p> Monophany: Only in four cases can you become a deceased transfer student. It’s whoever chooses Otis as part of killing semester. </p><p> </p><p>Monotaro: Technical, shows that, they are killing themselves, you can kill! You can ask what the recycler wants!</p><p> Monodam: This reason - USED FOR THE COMPOSER</p><p>Monotaro: Sorry!  Old methods and so positioned by ...</p><p>Monophany: Monodam ... sorry Monotaro.  I'm sorry, do you know friends?</p><p> Monodam: MONOPHANIA ... You are a stone. MASS ... FRIENDSHIP IS MORE IN THE RING..  FRIENDS-PENALTY-FOR-ANOTHER-IN-CASE-OF-BAD</p><p>Monodam: Therefore ... ... I HAVE A MONOTE SANCTION!</p><p> Monophany: what?  I!?</p><p>Monotaro: When you swim!  No monophany!  I annoy him every time he shows the passport!  I don't want to be aware of Puni Puni hour!</p><p>Monophany: Good! I'm going after!</p><p> Ha, long time, good!</p><p> We were all totally shocked.  I have the impression that this Academy of Situations was preparing for the absurd ... But I heard that the absurdity depends on the present.</p><p> F1-B0: move student?  Are you waking up the DEAD?</p><p> Kaito: You are stupid, don't say it!  There is no way to revive the undead! I can't have a lay-on pass ...</p><p>Miu: What the hell would non-compliance do with scientific nonsense?</p><p> Korekiyo: Disbelief in the lack of scientific merit ... That is the arrogance of science-believers. This ritual, or rather the ceremony of persons, comes from all over the world of funerals.</p><p> Korekiyo: you see?  They are similar, right?  Dead In Send Another World is a kind of ritual.  With the help of rumors and legends, the ritual is the custom of bringing the dead into this world.</p><p> Kokichi: Because you keep going.  Do you really think about all of these things or do you believe in Kiyo?</p><p>Korekiyo: What do you say?  Is it possible the dead will never rise again?  There are souls of the dead, they cannot be resurrected.  Mass of the dead.  Dead meat cannot be returned with the passport, just as a Holy Vera Express Pass cannot be reobtained ...</p><p> Kokichi: National Council of Human Rights, do you believe in souls, Mom?  Do you think the effects can only be these resurrected dead souls?</p><p>Tsumugi: It sounds confusing, I know that mass will last forever. We'll ask that ourselves.</p><p>Kaito: Yeas, Kiyo even thinks that a pass, no, pass there is dead of the resurrection.</p><p>Tenko: What if the degenerate idealist can't believe in a Hundred Pass?  No girl would believe common sense!</p><p>Angie: do you think so?  I don't find the dead weird effects come back to life.</p><p>Miu:  The head finally speaks of a bitch!  Mass disgrace! Nobody cares about your damn worship!</p><p>K1-B0: What did Angie say? Let's hear Angie.</p><p>Tenko: Yes, Angie is capable of speaking. .</p><p>Angie: Can I drop California? Yaaay!  Well!  I say because Atua wants to be with you.</p><p> I can't go on with this conversation at all ...</p><p>Shuichi: So what ... Do you think you wake up dead, Angie?</p><p>Angie: I don't think the ritual pass of resurrection can really bring the dead back to life.  Humans are more ... returned to the dead...</p><p>  Maki: ... What do you speak with?</p><p> Angie: Do you know what the bodies of all the restrained victims were like?  So clean, is there ever a corpse? So maybe ... did you never die on debut?</p><p>The dead pass away? Was it her?</p><p>Shuichi: No, that passport is impossible.  We all inspect our bodies.</p><p>Angie: It can be a very exact imitation!</p><p>Shuichi: imitation?</p><p>Q1-B0: Monokuma and exisals are mocked evidence of scientific advances in the National Council of Human Rights... it is possible to create the most compelling imitations.</p><p>Tsumugi: Yes, Angie with ... so I said it was totally an agreement.</p><p>Himiko: I always supported the angels...</p><p>Angie: Yeah!  Thank you all!</p><p>Shuichi: What? Internet! I’ll take a minute!  I've seen them with my own eyes ...</p><p>Tenko: Grahhh!  Don't stand on Angie's voice, you're a degenerate badass manager!</p><p>Angie: don't you want the life of Shuichi?  Don't you want an undead passport?</p><p>Shuichi: Yes! I want that!  I liked that I wished they were alive ... I already have to give. It does not matter.  But we want an extra point ...</p><p> Injured: I HATE! If they're all alive, that means they're in school, right?</p><p> Injured: So ... Maybe you will write her a United Nations in the courtyard of the message?</p><p>Message in the yard?</p><p> Shuichi: Concise, you know the letters on the terrace, won't you go by?</p><p> Injured: On the way I will write in court ... This and I have a perpetrator, who is of the Scriptures.</p><p> Shuichi: Write more?</p><p>Injured: Injured doesn't understand what could change.  It meant by writing, maybe mass ... maybe he's one of the dead news?  Maybe we all leave and say: “Hi! We are leaving!"</p><p> Shuichi: Message ... From all the dead?</p><p>Injured: Because nobody wrote here, right?  Should the other have someone write then, incorrect?</p><p> Tsumugi: You mean, here, when a dead person in the hidden school wrote this feeling?  Other terms is that ... a new one among the dead?</p><p>Miu: One of the dead messages?  What's happening ...?!</p><p>Angie: Whatever it is, there is NOTHING divine in repayment from a friend.</p><p>Angie returned to the land's necromancer.</p><p> Korekiyo: What, Angie ... are you doing this watch?  Are you really going to perform a possession ritual?  What do you know about motive, intellectual?</p><p>F1-B0: But maybe that's a reason to ignore it as dangerous instead of making recyclers dangerous.  Until, for example, the living may be REALLY DEAD ... and if we don't do the behavioral ritual, they may kill them.</p><p>Angie: It would be a problem if the four possible survivors let her die.  You're smart and pretty cute. Tell us, concise.  You are one of those four people.</p><p>Angie approached a big smile with the usual sore and ...</p><p>Angie: Hmmm ... I work very hard, very concise.  You always try to keep everything safe.  Even when you are angry, you die and always take care of others, don't you?  I look at you and Atua always because ...</p><p>Injured: Always ... see wounded ...?</p><p>Angie: Don't worry about undead pass.  You alone are not realized, concise.  Atua is like an understanding grandmother who takes you away from safety. </p><p>Injured: Grand Christmas...It’s nice. </p><p>Miu: Good grandmother?  Did you think I told God  that Atua was a handsome man?</p><p>Himiko: Atua’s Angie can change according to the viewer's information.</p><p>Kokichi: Well, that's not practical at all.</p><p> Angie: Oh yeah, why don't you take the Wounded Student Council Pass?</p><p>Tsumugi: Yes!  It would be very comforting if you were part of the National Council of Human Rights, Gonta!</p><p> Himiko: Use your peace for the violence of this academy.</p><p>Angie: How much do you see everyone needs you, Gonta?  You absolutely have to die.</p><p> Injured: Do you need Gonta?  Well!  Also join the National Council of Human Rights!</p><p>Shuichi: What kind of National Council of Human Rights is it?  Did you act strange</p><p>Angie: I told Q1-B0 to score together yesterday and we saw how you can't kill a deadly game.</p><p>Himiko: Me, Keebo ... Tenko and Tsumugi</p><p>Tenko: And we come to a question: Who are we?!</p><p>Tenko: This is the Ultimate Academy National Council of Human Rights! Angie Yonaga is our President!</p><p> Shuichi: The academy's last hope?</p><p> Tsumugi: Who are we among everyone with Angie as president of the United Nations?</p><p>F1-B0: Our platform ... Is consequent destruction... it’s a killer game.</p><p>Himiko: Our delegation promises that an adjunct graduate student will complete the games.</p><p>Shuichi..... Angie is the president?</p><p> Q1-B0: Yes, there cannot be two harmonies between them if we keep saying different things.</p><p> Kokichi: Oh!<br/>
Q1-B0: But Angi is the only leader in the Councils of Merit.</p><p>Tsumugi: Yeah, I'm Angie too.</p><p>Angie: Thank you all!  Atua is happy too!</p><p>Kokichi: My god. They were completely brainwashed.</p><p> Korekiyo: Fear of death that cannot be ... Avoided cults arise from the desire to flee.</p><p>Kokochi: National Council of Human Rights, use multi direct attack to lead this school....</p><p>K1-B0: "Wear and tear" is a rough description.  The President wants to make peace and war.  This school is who we are, especially in wisdom.</p><p>Injured: yes!  I'm not going to let anyone talk badly about the National Council of Human Rights!</p><p>Miu: Wash your head AND ass!</p><p>Kokichi: Crowds ... I'm surprised that Tenko’s rights are joining the National Council of Human Rights.</p><p>Tenko: Huh? Why?</p><p>Korekiyo: Since you fought Angie and even Himiko, isn't that a Pass?</p><p>Tenko: Worry ...?  I finally realized how well cared for Atua was ...</p><p> Angie: Exactly ... exactly ... What did we talk about?  ohhhh, is that a ritual of the resurrection?  Leave it to us. If he is less of an indebted Atua, he takes a decision.</p><p>Himiko: It's a ... If it's a relief from Atua's decision, that's true.</p><p>Tsumugi: Yes, the Atua Pass is a crime..</p><p>Angie: Yeah, Atua is right.  Always!</p><p>Maki: Really? With Ritual of Resurrection there is a clear trap.</p><p>Angie: It's great, as long as everyone is discriminating, that is our desire.</p><p>Korekiyo: Kehehe ... I doubt what you hear from us has anything to say.</p><p>Granted, they probably won't listen to pass crowds.  Could you at least help Kaito ...</p><p>But all that remains are multi-attack pirates….How silent…..</p><p>After all, we couldn't stop the National Council of Human Rights...We left the other side behind and went our own way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring<br/>-Gonta as Wounded (I love how his name keeps changing to variations of “hurt” immmm)<br/>-K1-B0 as Q1-B0 and F1-B0</p><p>This is way more fun than it has any right to be. I’m genuinely surprised that Google Translate can screw up so bad that it wraps around to creating a seemingly coherent story. </p><p>The reason it kept changing the student council to the NCHR is because Google Translate tends to create acronyms out of words it doesn’t understand, but because I translated that word back to english, it expanded the acronym into an actual word. Let’s just say, perfection was made.  </p><p>Thanks For Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>